saranghae oppa
by gent clouds
Summary: cinta memang menyakitkan...hai...salam knal


Author : Rify cloudsnow

Nb : genderswitch

Tags : keluarga kim (chapter 1)

_Appa : kim young woon_

_Umma ; park junsu_

_Sister 1 ;kim heechul_

_Son 1 ; kim joung woon(Yesung)_

_Sister 2 ;kim kibum_

Pagi hari ini, keluarga Kim sedang berkumpul di meja makan.

"yesung, nanti pulang sekolah kw harus langsung pulang, jangan balapan liar lagi, atau motormu appa sita" nasihat kangin pada putranya

"appa, wae? Q bisa jaga diri" bela Yesung

"anio, appa bilang tidak, ya tidak. Ki bum laporkan pada ayah jika oppamu ini balapan lagi. Heechul, tolong awasi kedua adikmu selama appa dan umma ke Jepang. Uang belanja akan ditransfer ke rekening mu. Arasho?"

"ne appa" jawab ketiga anak serempak

"ya sudah. Appa dan umma berangkat duluan ke Bandara" kata umma

Kini tinggal mereka bertiga yang sudah bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

"oppa, aku ikut denganmu yah, aku takut Siwon oppa marah lagi jika aku naik bis" sela ki bum, si anak bungsu

"arra, turus kw nona?"tanya Yesung pada Hechul

"aku sudah di jemput Hanggeng, tuh orangnya, bye saeng, jangan ada yang telat pulang ya" tampak Hanggeng di dalam mobil

"huft, kenapa kalian sudah pacaran, aku tidak? Apa aku kurang tampan?" keluh yesung

" anio oppa, kw tampan, hanya saja kw tak seramah di rumah dengan semua orang. Kau terlalu dingin" jawab Kibum

"ya sudah, kajja.. kita berangkat"

Di gerbang sekolah

**Yesung pov**

"Siwon. Ku titip saeng q padamu. Kalian ke kelas sana" sapa Yesung pada siwon

"ne hyung, chagi kajja" Siwon dan Kibum pun berlalu. Senyum terukir di wajahku. Setidaknya kedua saudara perempuanku aman di tangan kedua sahabatku. Sepertinya keadaan aman ne, aku bergegas keluar untuk balapan lagi pastinya. Aku malas sekolah. Karna aku tak mau jadi pewaris perusahaan ayah.

**Yesung pov end**

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Ya pukul 10.00. tapi Yesung tak kunjung pulang. Kedua saudara perempuannya ketiduran di depan tv menunggunya. Ketika terdengar suara motor milik Yesung, keduanya membuka pintu.

"dari mana saja kau, kau cabut dari sekolahkan? kau tak tau kami harus berbohong pada appa dan umma?" bentak Heechul saat melihat yesung. Namun yesung menghiraukannya. Ia menaruh helm di meja. Kemudian duduk di sofa, sambil melempar tasnya. Kibum mendekatinya.

"oppa, jawabla heechul unnie, janga buat kmi khawatir"

"ne, aku balapan motor. Dan aku kalah. Terpaksa aku harus menemani nona mereka kencan. Aku cabut karna aku bosan belajar" jawab yesung santai

"mwo? Jadi oppa harus menemani nona2 mereka seperti itu?" tanya ki bum penasaran

"ne, akh.. q bisa malu jika sampai ketauan sama teman2 q"

"tumben raja balap kalah" sindir heechul

"gara2 namja chingumu yang bodoh itu nona, dia malah menelepon q saat nona mencariku." Bela Yesung

"yakh.. kau kurang ajar"

"sudahlah oppa, unnie. Sekarang sudah malam. Oppa sudah makan?" tanya kibum

" sudah tadi wookie membawa makanan padaku saat di sekolah"

"wookie, sapa itu? Pacarmu?" selidik heechul

" anni nona, wookie teman sekelas ki bum, aku juga tak tau kenapa dia memberiku makanan, yeoja aneh"

"oppa, wookie menyukai oppa, dia selalu menanyaka ttg oppa padaku"

"jangan katakan apapun, aku tak menyukainya. Aku tak maunerurusan dengan wanita baik2. arasho?"

"tapi oppa"

"kibum mengertila.. hidupku sangat berantakan..jangan kau tambah lagi" Yesung beranjak meninggalkan mereka menuju kamar. Setelah selesai mandi dia tidur di ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi

_from ryewook_

"_oppa, malam. Jangan lupa makan ya. Oh ya, oppa besok q masakkan aku bawakan. Oppa mau?"_

Kenapa sih dengan yeoja ini. Q tak menyukainya, akh… bikin repot saja

_To ryewook_

" _annio. Aku tidak tertarik"_

**Ryewook pov**

Mata ryewook panas, ia sakit hati dengan balasan sms dari Yesung.

'oppa, apa kau tak mengingatku? Kau perbah berjanji untuk mencintaiku? Apa itu Cuma janji semasa kecil, hiks..hiks"

Ku balas sms itu

_To yesung my first love_

'_gwanchana oppa, q kan tetap bawa, kalau oppa tidak mau berikan pada ki bum saja."_

Q tutup handphone q.. q msih ingat saat kecil q bersama yeppa

**Flashback on**

"mianhae, q tak sengaja" kata seorang namja yang berumur sekitar 9 tahun saat menabrak seorang gadis yang sepertinya seusai dengannya.

"appo..hiks,,hiks" kata gadis itu sambil memegangi lututnya

"mianhae" yesung pun meniup lutut gadis itu. Dia mengambil saputangannya dan melilitkan ke lutut ryewook. Kemudian dia mencium luka itu.'luka cepat cembuh ya, temanku ini jadi jelek nanyis teyus' gumam yesung sambil tertawa

"makasich oppa, Yesung oppa, salanghaee" ryewook memeluk yesung

"ne, sekalang aku mengantal pacalku pulang ya"

"oppa, janji ya, nanti oppa hatus menikah ma wookie"

"ne.. Yesung ini hanya milik wookie"

**Flashback off**

** tbc  
**


End file.
